


Angel to the Rescue

by Wendymypooh



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a tip from Bobby, Sam and Dean arrive in St. Louis, Missouri to investigate rumors of a vampire 'religion' where members are promised 'eternal' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel to the Rescue

Sam and Dean Winchester stood with their backs to the white walls of the pristine chapel, shotguns locked and loaded with silver bullets, primed and ready to fire at any sign that the two hundred or so members of the ‘Church of Eternal Life’ surrounding them, made any violent moves toward them. 

The brothers had arrived in St. Louis, Missouri, a week earlier, on a new case that their fellow Hunter, Bobby Singer, had thrown their way. The older man had heard some tall tales from a couple of Hunters he knew, about a new religion springing up in St. Louis, called the ‘Church of Eternal Life’. The church professed to be able to guarantee its members eternal life. Malcolm, the leader of the church, believed that he was a vampire, and just like any other cult leaders the boys had read about over the years, had his parishioners believing that if they committed themselves to him and his teachings, that he had the ability to change them into vampires as well; therefore giving them eternal life.

While both Dean and Sam doubted that the rumors were true, they decided to check it out nevertheless. Bobby wasn’t prone to making something out of nothing, so the Winchesters knew that there had to be some truth to the rumors. Most likely the charismatic leader of this so called vampire church was just as delusional and crazy as other cult leaders in the past and would lead his followers to fiery graves, unless the truth about him was brought to the surface. The brothers decided they were just the ones to do that. It took the boys less than a week in St. Louis to determine that the church actually existed and people were practically falling over themselves to join it. 

To learn more about the church, its parishioners, and the leader, Sam and Dean had decided to pretend to be interested in joining the church themselves. They had been given literature to read, were counseled by human members who encouraged them attend a couple of meetings to see whether or not the church was the right one for them. Sam and Dean had each attended a daytime meeting alone, but had witnessed nothing unusual in them, except for the fact that the sermons given were centered on the beliefs of the church itself, and had nothing at all to do with the Bible or God, and all their fellow parishioners appeared to be human. 

That had led them to attending the meeting this evening. While nothing had shown them yet that ‘vampires’ had anything to do with the church except what was mentioned in the literature, Sam and Dean had taken the necessary precautions on wearing crosses, loading their pockets with holy water and extra ammo, and carried shotguns under their coats into the meeting. There was a stirring in the vampire and human grouping around them, making both Sam and Dean tense, and tightened their holds on the weapons they held in their hands. 

A tall, painfully thin man stepped out of the crowd. His cold blue eyes were the color of Robin’s eggs, and burning with intensity in them that Sam and Dean were all too familiar with. So the rumors were true after all, the leader of the church, really was a vampire. “How dare you come into my house with weapons of death?” 

“A guy can’t be too careful nowadays,” Dean joked, “Even in a church.” 

“Don’t piss him off anymore than he already is Dean.” Sam muttered out of the corner of his mouth. 

Malcolm moved suddenly, in a lightning quick way, and before either brother knew what was happening, their weapons had been pulled from their hands, and the angry vampire was bearing down on them. There was another stirring in crowd as the vampire’s parishioners anticipated the outcome of the next couple of moments. Sam and Dean braced for the fight to come, but before Malcolm could lay a hand on them, there was a blinding light, and both were suddenly staring at the back of Castiel’s familiar trench. 

“Get back you vile creature of Lucifer!” Castiel roared, raising his hands in front of him, to keep the angry vampire at bay. 

“You have no place here, Holy Servant!” Malcolm snarled as his humanity stripped away as he prepared to do battle with the Angel. 

“You blasphemous evil stench will rot in Hell forever, along with those who willingly follow you!” Castiel shouted back. 

“Easy, Castiel, there’s more of them than us.” Dean warned as the other vampires became fidgety as their leader was threatened. 

“Relax, I’ve got this.” Castiel told him as he quickly weaved a complicated ruin in the air, and before Malcolm or any of his followers could make another threatening move toward them, the church disappeared from around them, and Sam and Dean found themselves suddenly sitting in the front seat of the Impala. 

“Damn that was close.” Sam exclaimed. 

“Too damn close, we never would have made it out alive if Castiel hadn’t shown up when he did.” Dean said as he started the Impala and pulled out into the street, thinking it a good idea to put some distance between them, and Malcolm and his followers. 

“Bobby’s never going to believe that the rumors were true.” Sam said. 

“No, he’s not.”


End file.
